


One Day

by magnusragnor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, angst for like 2 seconds then it's fluff, basically all the tropes tbh, lowkey spoilers but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: “Do you -” Alec started, hissing his teeth in pain and looking up at Magnus. “Do you have any more of that free of charge warlock TLC?”“What are you -?” Magnus asked, before the memory hit him full force and he tried not to laugh, because Alec washurt, god damn it. But Alec was smiling up at him and his eyes were shining bright full of hope and love, so Magnus leaned down and kissed him.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> my whole dash kept talking about s/t like this so i wrote it!!
> 
> bonus points if you see the comparisons to POTC, as well as the obvious reference to an earlier shadowhunters ep.
> 
> i hope u guys like it!!! <3 <3

Magnus felt his magic pulse through his veins and out of his palm, blasting away another Circle member. He dodged an attack from someone to his left and kicked the guy hard in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Beside him, Magnus could see Alec fighting with his seraph blade against a demon. This huge fight on the beach had been nothing but brutal, and Magnus was resorting to fist fighting to preserve whatever magic he had left in the case of an emergency.

Him and Alec hadn’t even spoken since the night of Max’s procedure, after Magnus walked away from Alec and almost broke down on the elevator ride up. As soon as Magnus had heard about the attack on the beach, he ran as fast has he could. The thought of Alec in danger was almost too much to bear, and he ended up getting there in the knick of time, managing to kill a giant demon dragon with Alec and Izzy’s help before the Circle members arrived.

Now it was pouring rain, cracks of thunder rippling through the air. Lightning illuminated the battle scene, as well as various colors of warlock magic. In the midst of the fight, Magnus found himself staying by Alec’s side, and he had a feeling that Alec didn’t really want to leave his.

“Magnus!”

Magnus whipped his head to the side to Alec, punching a Circle member in the face and using a small burst of magic against a demon crawling towards him.

“What?” Magnus shouted back above the thunderstorm and noise of the fight.

“I love you!” Alec replied after he took a moment to fling an arrow into a distant demon and stab another Circle member in the stomach.

“Is now really the best time?” Magnus said loudly, grabbing a discarded seraph blade off the ground and watching it come to life in a glowing red. He stabbed the Circle member gaining on Alec from behind, and Alec shot another arrow into the distance.

“Now might be the only time,” Alec said, turning around and meeting Magnus’ eyes, their chests suddenly pressed together.

Magnus got lost in the moment for a second, opening his mouth to respond when -

“Duck!”

Magnus pulled Alec down with him as a Circle member tried to swing at them, and Alec elbowed the guy in the nose and then in the chest, letting Magnus kick him down to the ground.

A new onslaught of demons came in, and Magnus and Alec circled each other while fighting them. They worked together, Magnus ducking while Alec shot an arrow over him, Alec swinging at a demon as Magnus stabs him. They covered each other from every corner, working together in a lethal dance.

“Magnus,” Alec shouted again, stabbing a Circle member and flinging their body on a demon to catch it off guard before shooting the demon in the chest. “I love you. I want you to know that. Whatever happens tonight, just know that.”

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Magnus panted, scrubbing his wet hair out of his eyes as thunder boomed in the sky. “Don’t you dare insinuate that you’re going to die.”

The rain began to pour harder, and Magnus could see Alec was soaked and bone-deep exhausted. Everyone was. Luke wasn’t far, fighting with Maia and Simon. Magnus could see Izzy in the distant, killing a demon that was sneaking up on Meliorn. Wherever Clary and Jace were, taking care of Valentine and Jonathan, they needed to do it quick.

Thunder ripped through the sky like broken glass as Alec stabbed the demon right in front of Magnus, watching it disintegrate to pieces. Magnus looked up and caught Alec’s gaze.

This stupid, marvelous Shadowhunter Magnus fell for.

Alec’s dark hair was plastered to his forehead, and rain droplets were dripping off of Alec’s nose. There was a fire in his eyes that came from fighting. Sometimes Magnus forgot that Alec was brought up to be a soldier, and that fighting in combat was in his blood.

Beneath all that, however, was just a boy with a heart of gold.

“I love you, too.” Magnus responded. The world around them seemed to have frozen, everyone else background noise to that very moment. Alec actually smiled, and there was a nasty cut on his temple and a Circle member’s blood on his collar, and yet Alec was still beautiful and deadly and Magnus was so in love with him he could hardly breathe.

Alec grabbed the front of the jacket Magnus was wearing and tugged him forward, locking their lips together.

Magnus exhaled into the kiss, cupping the back of Alec’s neck to hold him close as they kissed on the battlefield. The rain kept pouring, and Magnus shivered, though that wasn’t entirely from the cold.

The moment seemed to last hours, but it still wasn’t enough. Next to them, they heard a grunt, and they broke apart, looking to their side where Jace just killed a demon that was about to attack them.

“ _Guys_ ,” Jace said, looking exasperated, stabbing another demon to his left. “Guys, it’s done.”

Alec met Jace’s eyes, and Jace gave a short nod.

“They’re both dead.”

A wave of relief washed over the beach, because the hardest part was over. Clary and Jace were back helping them finish off the demons and Circle members that remained - but it was done.

Sebastian and Valentine were dead.

The fight continued on, but now even through their exhausted state, everyone was more determined than ever to finish this. There was finally an end in sight.

Alec shot arrows left and right, killing off anyone who came close to him. Magnus swung his red seraph blade, and Jace ran to get closer to Clary, kicking demons and killing along the way.

The wind picked up from the storm as Magnus killed another large demon next to Alec, before he heard:

“Look out!”

Just as Magnus turned around, he noticed Alec jump and fall, and a shout of pain cut through the noise like a knife.

“Alexander!”

Alec fell the the ground, clenching his teeth together in pain. There was a dagger sticking out of his shoulder, and blood was pooling out of the wound. Behind him, Magnus could hear Jace scream ‘ _you dick!_ ’ before a man yelped and the Circle member fell to the ground, dead.

Magnus dropped the seraph blade and fell to his knees next to Alec, trying to assess the wound.

“Do you -” Alec started, hissing his teeth in pain and looking up at Magnus. “Do you have any more of that free of charge warlock TLC?”

“What are you -?” Magnus asked, before the memory hit him full force and he tried not to laugh, because Alec was hurt, god damn it. But Alec was smiling up at him and his eyes were shining bright full of hope and love, so Magnus leaned down and kissed him.

During their kiss, Magnus put a hand on Alec’s shoulder and pulsed magic into him as he slowly pulled the blade out. Alec gasped into his mouth and Magnus pulled away a little, their foreheads still touching as waves of magic rolled through Alec’s jacket and into his skin.

“Better?” Magnus asked, his voice quiet. The rain had calmed down, only a soft drizzle now, and the sound of chaos behind them was dimmed down.

“Better.” Alec said.

“As if I’d ever let anything happen to you,” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s face. Alec chuckled softly, putting pressure on his shoulder with his opposite hand. “I love you.”

Alec licked his lips and let out a breath, leaning into Magnus’ side.

“I love you too.”

The fight was over. The battle was won. Now, it was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> chat w me on [tumblr](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
